


Another One Bites the Dust.

by 2001DoubleD33



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 3rd shift, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Assault, Build up, Character Turned Into Vampire, Danny is the leader of the vamps, Destiny, Domination, Egobang - Freeform, Flitting, Gay Sex, Ghouls, Ghouls and Vamires, Immortality, Lung Cancer, M/M, Murder, Nails, Orders, Plot, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smoking, Spanking, Sunburn, Underground, Vampeneese, Vampire Arin, Vampire Danny, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Arin, Vampires, Weird lore, at some point porn, blood sucking, cirque du freak - Freeform, demanding, loss of power, maybe? - Freeform, oneshots?, vampire lore, vampire!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Arin nearly hits a kid with his car and gets a little scuffed up while trying to help him. Little does he know that the scratches left behind will change his life forever...I'm not writing this as a conventional story, more like one-shots of the universe as I come up with them because straight chapters are a bit harder for me to update with.





	1. The Origin PT 1

Some things in life, for better or worse, can never be expected. That’s just how it goes- Some things you can plan day after day and think you have it all figured out and the next, everything is shattered without warning. Whether or not this crash leads to good things is up to chance, and up to you, but the whiplash from the change can leave you a staggered mess for some time.  But, shit happens. Change with it or you end up dead, in the long run. Well, in this case, maybe not so much.

 

Arin stared down at the plate of food before him, stomach twisted and growling as the scent wafted up to his nose. Every instinct in his body was telling him to shove it away before he puked. A taco salad, fries, and a Coke. Simple,  _ usual _ , actually, and yet he felt absolute disgust for the smell alone. He didn't know why he even tried to go out to eat, this had been happening since he got up. He could barely get toast down earlier, and tried again with a grilled cheese to no avail. He shook his head and looked around to flag down a waitress. Maybe some water would help his stomach settle, or a trip to the bathroom. For now, he covered his nose subtly as he pleadingly searched around for his server. Finally spotting her, he stood awkwardly and took a hesitant step away from the table. She cast him a glance and pardoned herself from the counter, walking over with a customer-service smile. 

 

“Something wrong, sir?” She asked, glancing at the uneaten plate of food.

 

Arin gave a weak attempt at a smile,”No, everything is… uh, i-is,”

 

As Arin took a breath in through his nose, a sickly metallic odour of copper absorbed him. He gagged and clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing quickly what was soon to occur. He bolted to the bathroom and only just made it in time to get rid of everything he had eaten yesterday.

 

He left her a $20 tip, and rushed out of there as quick as he could.

 

Knuckles white on the steering wheel, he tried to shake the feeling off. He was still hungry, he could feel the emptiness in his gut, but nothing he thought of sounded good. After a couple tries he gave up, feeling more and more sick through every option. He sipped gently at the water bottle resting in the cup holder, though the water was well passed warm. At least it was hydrating. Grimacing after a fourth tentative sip, Arin dropped it back into the cup holder and huffed a breath. He had shit to do today, he didn’t have time to fuck around with this sick shit. Get home, pop some zinc, and get some ice water to chug, then get the fuck to work. Maybe bring a few granola bars just in case he developed an appetite in the middle of a shift. Plan set in his mind, Arin tried to ignore the stirring in his stomach. 

 

Arin worked the 3rd shift at a gas station off a highway exit, which meant the job wasn’t half as bad as it could have been. Pay wasn’t bad in the least, and almost made those late-at-night jogs because he couldn’t stay awake worth it. His boss was usually pretty laid back as well, as long as you did your job and didn’t steal anything. So far, Arin had abided by both rules. For 14 bucks an hour, Arin would certainly do his best to keep his job. 

 

He ended up tossing the granola bars in the bag because the smell hit him in the gut once again, and left him wanting to throw up. He tried to distract himself once again, and turned on the radio. Best case scenario it was a weird case of food poisoning. His headlights seemed incredibly bright against the backlights of the car in front of him.

 

Around 10:3y he got to the gas station. He grabbed his phone, water, and the granola bars were shoved deep into his pocket in hopes it would keep the smell trapped away. Shutting the door with his hip, he saw the dent above his front tire and winced at the memory of a few days before. Get to work first, then analyze. Already a few minutes late, don’t waste time. Inside, Barry was leaning on the counter reading something off his phone. Arin announced his presence with the little chime above the door-  _ Ching-ing _ \- bringing Barry's eyes up to him. 

 

“Heyo,” Barry hummed, snapping his phone off and standing up.

 

Barry was 2nd shift usually, but he was kind of a workaholic so he'd take any hours he could. He said he was saving up for a trip somewhere soon, so Arin happily gave him any shifts he needed covered. Why not, at least he knew Barry had something to look towards.

 

Arin smiled,”Hiya. Busy today?” He wondered.

 

Barry gave a slight shake of the head,”Nah. A couple stop ins and that's all. Otherwise, near ghostly after 9,”

 

Arin chuckled,”I'm glad. Been a bit of a rough day and  _ fuck  _ is it hot in here or is it just you?”

 

Barry laughed heartily,”AC’s on the fritz again, someone is coming in tomorrow to fix it,” He gathered his keys and walked back to the office to grab his jacket.

 

Arin groaned, of course it would be fucked up today. He rolled up his sleeves to keep some of the warmth at bay. 

 

“ _ Jesus _ , where did you get that?”

 

Arin frowned, and then it clicked,”Oh, the scratch?” He lifted his arm to examine the flaking scabs that ran down his forearm,”That was after the shift I covered for you, when you were sick?” 

 

“Yeah but how dude? What attacked you?” Barry glanced up at him as he came forward, swinging his jacket over his shoulder.

 

“Nothing attacked me!” Arin assured him, recalling the dent in his car,”I was driving home and this kid runs out of the woods and I slammed on the breaks a little too late. When I got out to check on him, he screamed and scratched the fuck out of me and tried to run,” Arin frowned,”He was bleeding somewhere, I had to toss my jeans and the shirt I was wearing. I called the cops and told them what was happening and eventually got the kid to calm down,”

 

Barry was unnaturally quiet,”What'd he look like?”

 

“Who? The kid?”

 

Barry swallowed and glanced up at him,”Yeah, what'd he look like?”

 

“I dunno, little black kid. He had old and roughed up clothes, I thought he got lost after camping or somethin bad but-” Arin tried to explain.

 

Barry frowned, eyes clouded with worry,“Where did he bleed? Like, your clothes?”

 

“Like I said I tossed my jeans and my shirt after that, when he grabbed me it covered everything he touched. What's up, dude? Last I heard he was ok,” Arin searched his expression curiously.

 

Barry shook his head,”Good to hear. Be careful, okay? Have you eaten since then?”

 

“I…” Arin frowned,”I ate yesterday, but today I've been sick. I think its a stomach bug or somethin- How did you know?”

 

“Infected cuts like this can fuck up your digestive system,” He offered,”Go wash it dude,”

 

“I'm fine! Really-”

 

“Just in case?” Barry asked hopefully.

 

Arin huffed a breath but raised his hands,”Alright, dude, I'll go! I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

Barry grinned and nodded,”Yeah, and we're still going out this weekend right? Bowling?”

 

Arin smiled and walked to the bathroom after setting stuff down on the counter,”Always,”

 

As he washed his hands and rubbed at the cut gently, he wondered again why Barry seemed so concerned. It made sense for a little bit, some kid was hurt and running from something in the woods; though thank god it hadn't come out after Arin when he found him. Maybe Barry just wanted to make sure he was alright. Arin shrugged it off, and hoped Barry was right about the cut fucking up his stomach so he could make it go away. It would be nice to eat something. 

 

When he went back outside, Barry’s headlights lit up the storefront as he bevan pulling away. On the counter where Arin left his stuff, there were three sticks of beef jerky, a swiss roll, and an orange juice. Arin grimaced as he neared it, hoping the smell wouldn't leave him with another round of stomach upset while he cleared it into the office. To his surprise, his stomach did nothing but growl in demand for food. It smelled… good, actually. Decent enough to eat. Everything was sitting on top off a torn receipt that read ‘ _ Bar <3 _ ’ Arin wasn't wasting his chance, if the nausea came back and he hadn't eaten he may pass out before the shift ended. He tore open the jerky and took a big bite out of it, savoring the salty snack only a moment before taking another. Food,  _ finally _ . 

 

As he chewed on the third, he grabbed the  juice to twist it open, and found the seal had already been broken. Whatever, even if Barry had drank from it he didn't care much. It was better than plain water, electrolytes and all that stuff. He took a big swig, and as he swallowed he yanked it away from his lips and grimaced. It didn't taste like orange juice in the least. It was creamier, and had a hint of orange but nothing else. Had it expired? He checked the date and it said it was good for another three weeks, so apparently not. He smacked his lips together, tasting it again. It wasn't really  _ bad _ , per say, but it wasn't orange juice. He scrunched his nose at the box and set it aside for now. He had cleaning to do, at the moment, and that confusion could wait a bit. Hopefully it didn't fuck him up worse than he already was.

 

He set out to cleaning the bathroom first, just to get it out of the way. Wipe off the mirrors, clean the sinks, all that shit. As he went along, the rumble in his stomach had gone away and he definitely felt less queasy and tired. It was a good start, as long as things improved he wouldn't need to go to the doctor anytime soon. Sometime soon he had a check up, so he could make it wait til then at least. 

 

Mirrors clear and clean and sinks shiny, he walked to the closet and unlocked it to get the mop. He glanced out to the storefront to make sure no one had come in without him, and set to filling up the bucket with a little extra suds to wash the floor. 

 

As he mopped, he couldn't help think about those few nights ago. Yeah, he'd done good to help the kid. But something about the shit he said left him feeling weird even now.

 

_ “Hey, whoa! N-Ow, fucking fuck calm down!” The kids hand smeared the fresh blood and what was in his palm across Arin’s forearm. _

 

_ His eyes were wild, watching Arin with terrified eyes,”They're gonna- I don't want to turn like them I don't w-want…” _

 

_ Arin frowned and held him firmly as he fished his phone out,”Im here, Im gonna keep you safe okay? Just relax for a minute and I can call someone to get help ok?” _

 

_ Breath still heavy and panicked, the boy cautiously nodded,”Don't let them turn me,” he whispered. _

 

_ Arin smiled weakly,”No one's gonna do anything to you, it's ok now,” His eyes lifted to scan the treeline,”Let's get in the car and Ill call the hospital to let them know we're coming…” _

 

_ The burning in his chest started that second, and didn't stop until he went to sleep.  _

 

Arin pushed the mop across the tiles silently, lost in thought. Maybe he had been kidnapped, or he was going to be if he hadn't gotten away. Arin didn't really know, but he was just happy to have helped. Even though his arm still hurt like a bitch sometimes, probably bruised, he had helped the kid and it was worth it. He had been on his way to see his friend Ross that night to hangout and of course cancelled and ended up home alone. Again. He didn't do much outside from work, bowling with Barry and occasionally going out with Ross somewhere. He didn't have the best apartment but it functioned like it should and it was worth more than he was paying in rent, which was good. He had Tinder on his phone, but no luck for anything good, he'd been on a few dates and they made going home even more lonely. He had two cats that kept him company, and antimating kept him busy, but there was always that feeling.

 

Caught up in his head, Arin didn't notice when he pulled the mop back a little too close to the sinks. He knocked over the basket of cleaning stuff and as he heard it, he turned around. Dropping the broom, he reached out as if he could save it. 

 

It stopped falling.

 

Arin’s heart jumped into his throat as he saw the basket halt, midair, sitting still. He hadn't touched it, hadn't gotten close enough to catch it. Nothing was holding it up, and yet it sat still. In the air, of course. Because that’s where things just liked to hang around.

 

_ Ching-ing _

 

The basket tumbled the rest of the way to the floor as Arin’s head twisted sharply to the bathroom door. Outside, he saw the door swing shut and he took a few startled steps away from the basket, casting another disbelieving look at it. Had he  _ really _ just watched the basket float? Or was this some sort of hallucination from the rotten juice he’d had twenty minutes ago? He didn’t know which one would be better or worse. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Arin rubbed his eyes and set the mop back in the bucket,”Sorry- Coming!” He walked back out to the storefront.

 

He was met with a curly-headed man about his height, with brown eyes and a brush of stubble along his jaw. In his jacket pocket, sunglasses hung against his chest. As Arin entered the room, he tilted his head to the side slightly, as if he was looking him up and down. 

 

“Late-night snack or road trip?” Arin tried to start conversation despite how shaken he felt, plastering a smile on his face.

 

“Cigarettes, actually,” The man said, crossing slowly from the center of the floor towards the counter,”Marlboro Ultra light 72. 3 packs, please,”

 

Arin hummed thoughtlessly, walking back behind the counter,”Sure thing,” 

 

“Looks like a nasty cut,” The man commented,”What’s it from?”

 

Arin chuckled nervously, shrugging,”Long story, my friend.”

 

“I’m sure it was,”

 

Arin hesitated as he grabbed the cigarettes out of the case. Something about the man;s tone of voice make his skin crawl, and he felt his whole body heat up. It was a low sound, calming and yet held an edge Arin couldn’t quite understand. One day, just one, he would love to shut off all his feelings and  _ exist _ . Stomach issues, hallucinations, and some kind of shivery fever in the last three hours. He couldn’t wait to go home and sleep this off and feel like a normally functioning human being again. 

 

He shook himself free of the feeling and brought the packs to the counter. The man had picked up the little container of Orange juice and was inspecting it. 

 

“Oh, a friend left that here, sorry,” Arin apologized quickly, and watched him cautiously; his nails were actually what caught Arin’s attention, they were longer than he would have expected and looked well taken care of for a man.

 

“You guys make a habit of leaving open shit on counters?” He inquired.

 

Arin felt a creeping annoyance and embarrassment on his neck,”Not often, no. Sorry,” Cautiously, he reached forward to take it from him.

 

In an instant, Arin was yanked across the counter in his grip. The juice splashed to the floor, leaving a sticky puddle at the man’s feet. Arin’s eyes shot open, wildly staring across at the older man, unable to form words or move just from shock. His fingers were like ice on Arin’s already fever-flushed skin. The touch seemed to skate across his entire arm, leaving him with a cold flash. Something about it seemed damn-near unnatural and Arin hated every second of it. The man’s eyes watched Arin’s for a moment, then slid down to his hand, held firmly in his grip and keeping him there. Lifting the opposite hand, he pressed his thumb nail to Arin’s wrist.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Arin shoved against the counter as the hard nail sank into his skin, as if snapped from a trance in shock.

 

He didn’t get far- the guy grabbed Arin by the throat and yanked him back on the counter, eyes dark and cold. Arin couldn’t breath more than a soft, shallow gasp, and he pointed his toes to keep balance. What the fuck was this guy doing?  _ Why _ was he doing this?

 

The man, satisfied Arin would stay still, lowered his head to Arin’s wrist. He pressed his lips against the skin, tongue running across the oozing cut. He grimaced and finally, his grip released on Arin as he cursed solemnly. Freed from the chilly hand, Hanson was quick to react. Arin jumped back away from him, heart pounding in his chest as he tore away. He glanced at his wrist for a second, and saw that the cut that was previously opened had damn near disappeared and left nothing but a small scab. He looked quickly back to the man.

 

“I-I’m calling the cops if you don’t leave  _ now,”  _ Arin threatened, inching to the office door where the phone sat. 

 

The guy still had a grimace on his face and he rolled his eyes,”I’m going,” He took out a twenty from his pocket and set it on the counter, snagging the cigarettes from the counter and walking to the door. 

 

_ Ching-ing. _

 

And he was gone.

 

Arin rubbed his wrist, sore from the assault, watching the door worriedly. He grabbed the twenty off the counter and tucked it into the register, hands shaking even as he did so. Stranger and stranger, this night would be a long one if he didn’t get a break from all the weirdness soon. He just wanted to nap, honestly, and get some  _ real _ food in him. But he was stuck with a racing heart and a puddle of juice on the floor. He cursed a string of hateful words as he stalked back to the bathroom to get the mop and clean it up. Maybe the best option for his mental health was to just forget today ever happened. Fuck forget the last week or so would fix most of this bullshit. 

 

“Bunch of weird shit,” Arin mumbled to himself, eyes glancing warily at the bucket on the floor of cleaning stuff. 

 

He edged closer to the gray basket, anxious hands reaching out to pick it up. No movement until he touched it and lifted it. Nothing strange about it-for  _ now _ \- and it looked totally normal. He huffed a breath and set it back on the sink so he could get back to cleaning. 

 

_ Ching-ing _

 

Well, that  _ was _ his intention at least.

 

A hood pulled over his head was hardly his fault, right?

  
  



	2. The Origin PT 2

Arin didn’t want to know what was in that bag before he was. It smelled god awful. Whoever grabbed him had to have been built like a truck, because Arin had no chance of getting away from the way they had him held. He kicked and struggled as much as he could but they had him pretty much taken down. His wrists ached from the zip tie keeping them together. Where he was now, he assumed was a van of some sort since they were moving and he was on something cold, leaning against a wall. He didn’t know if anyone had come into the back with him or not, he couldn’t hear anything else besides his own breathing and the tires on the road. If he was alone, he could break the zip tie if he remembered the videos correctly. But if he did it in front of them, they'd use something stronger and he'd be fucked. He had no way to tell if someone was there.

 

“Arin,” Well, that helped.

 

He stiffened immediately, realizing the voice was only a foot or so away from him. How had he moved so close without making a sound? Without a second thought, he reeled back and shoved his feet towards the voice. His heels collided with something with a rather satisfying thud and he heard a grunt and more thuds further away. Looks like squats had paid off at the gym. There was a quiet chuckle, a low sound that made Arin’s skin crawl. He began to wonder if he'd made the right choice by attacking before he had a game plan.

 

“You okay, sir?” From up front in the van.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just drive,” the voice replied.

 

“How do you know my name?” He blurted, probably muffled by the bag on his head.

 

“You're wearing a nametag, my friend,” Oh. Well that made sense,”Do you have any clue why you're here?”

 

“No,” Arin answered, straining his ears to listen for any movement before he got close again.

 

“The cut on your arm came from the kid you helped, right?”

 

“I- have you been  _ watching  _ me? How long was this planned?” Arin sputtered helplessly,”Did you take that kid?”

 

“No, he was taken from all of us, actually. He's alive and well, for the record, thanks to you,” 

 

“What is this?” Arin demanded, beyond confused at this point.

 

Suddenly, there was light. The bag had been yanked off his head-obviously his hearing wasn't as good as he thought it was- and Arin was now staring up at the same curly haired man that had come into the store earlier. Under the passing streetlights, Arin could make out his face enough to know it was him. Who was this guy? 

 

“ _ You _ \- what the  _ fuck _ ?” Arin stammered, panic in his eyes and he rushed to figure out what kind of sick shit he could be getting caught up in.

 

“Can you shut the fuck up for five minutes so I can explain?” The guy snarled.

 

Arin swallowed hard, eyes struggling to focus in the dark van. If he was gonna explain, at least Arin would know why he was taken- and know why he might not see the sun again. 

 

The guy took a breath and stood straight,”Sorry. It's been a rough few days, been kinda stressed out- just a big mess. Anywho,”

 

He knelt in front of Arin, sitting a little ways back to keep from getting hit again,”That cut on your arm? It's kinda fucked up your life. I'm sorry about that, truly I am,” he shifted,”You aren't meant to be here, you shouldn't have to know me, but a mistake was made and there's nothing that we can do right at the moment to reverse it without killing you,”

 

“What mistake?”

 

“You're awfully fuckin talkative, aren't you?” He commented a little bitterly,”The kid that scratched you was a vampire, a pureblood vampire no less. Which means-”

 

Arin barked a laugh, feeling tears prick at his eyes,”Oh my god, you guys are fucking crazy,” He whimpered,”Im gonna die,”

 

“Dude. Calm down, you're fine if you would  _ listen to me _ ,” he huffed,”A pureblood can change people to vampires, no one else. You, my friend, were lucky enough to be cut by one,”

 

“You've got to be kidding me… fuck,” Arin shut his eyes tightly, a sinking feeling in his stomach; these people were some weird ass cult leaders, and he was gonna be killed and this was his last ride. Fucking crazy people, this is how he'd die?

 

“I’m Danny,” the voice started,”I'm the big guy on campus, if you will. I take in the new recruits and help them out and- could you stop blubbering?  _ You're not gonna die, _ ”

 

Arin scowled at him,”How the fuck am I supposed to believe that? You're talking about  _ vampires  _ as if they were real,”

 

Danny rolled his eyes,”Oh good god fine. Let me guess- your heart felt like it was on fire after you were scratched?” Arin’s hitching breath slowed for a minute as he stared at him,”Couldn't eat without wanting to puke? Felt really hot all the time? Smelled blood- well, something like copper when you were around people?” He listed off ever weird thing Arin had been dealing with,”Yeah, dumbass. That's the start of it. Your heart burns because the blood is a totally different compilation of shit than what humans have. Once it hits your heart, that shit hurts. The puking is because your stomach is shrinking up and the acid is changing to digest the weird ass shit we eat. The fever heat is coz you're trying to fight an infection that isn't there. You're  _ diseased _ with no cure,” Danny shook his head and stood up again, bracing against the wall as the van wobbled,”Welcome to the life, buddy,”

 

“Fuck,” Arin whispered,” _ Fuck _ . This is- this can't be a thing. There's no way!” He begged.

 

“Oh for fucks- Barry? Your buddy at the store? He's a Ghoul,” Dan explained,”He texted me to come test you,”

 

“Test- test what?” Arin asked.

 

“Your blood. It's bitter if you're infected. You're not nearly as bitter as I might be, which means you're only halfway fucked,” Danny explained; well that helped understand why he sucked on his wrist earlier,”Convinced?”

 

“I… I saw the basket in the bathroom float when I reached for it…” Arin said cautiously.

 

“Telekinesis. Another wonderful gift of the otherwise sucky lifestyle. See what I did there? Suck- nevermind,” Danny waved a hand to clear the air.

 

“I…  _ holy shit _ what- what happens now?” Arin asked quietly.

 

“If you can stay calm I'll cut you free and we can talk,” Danny offered.

 

Arin nodded cautiously, voice near breaking,”I'm as calm as I can be,”

 

Dan looked him over, as if deciding whether or not to trust his word. He apparently figured it was worth a shot and stepped forward. Bracing a hand against Arin’s shoulder and tugged him forward. There was a moment's pause as he stuck the edge of his nail against the edge of the plastic and swiped backwards. Arin jumped with the move, tensing up.

 

When Dan stood straight, Arin brought his hands forward into his lap and rubbed his wrists,”You did that with your nails?”

 

Dan hummed,”All our bones are stronger. Teeth, nails, all of it,” he turned to the side of the van and pressed all of his nails against the metal. It poked little holes through to the outside and he grinned down at Arin,”Try it,”

 

Arin shifted uncomfortably and raised his hand to the wall. He started to push, and nothing happened. He pushed harder, and still nothing. He dropped his hand to his lap and looked up at Danny again for guidance. 

 

“Ah fuck, you didn't drink that whole thing of orange juice, did you?” Danny cursed,”That one's on me, to be fair,”

 

“The wh- what was the juice?” Arin’s brow furrowed as he looked up at him.

 

“Plasma. Tasted funny, didn't it?” Danny smirked.

 

“Plasma like- like ghost stuff?” Arin questioned.

 

Danny laughed,”That's ecto-plasm, and that stuff isn't real. Plasma, like platelets in human blood,”

 

Arin felt sick. Blood? Well, not quite but  _ still _ , it was from _ humans _ . That's some weird form of cannibalism. And it didn't taste bad either, he had kind of enjoyed it a bit, it tasted funky but… good. He covered his face with a groan, shaking his head.

 

“Barry gave me that stuff,” he grumbled,”I thought it was expired…” He laughed anxiously,”Hell I thought a lot of things. Like that Barry was  _ human _ ,”

 

Danny shrugged slightly,”Ghouls live all over the place. They’re scary strong, durable. They don’t die, just reincarnate,”

 

“Is Barry a reincarnation?”

 

“Almost definitely, but that guy is old as  _ fuck.  _ He was here before the camp even started, that was near two thousand years ago,”

 

Arin nodded gently, looking at the floor,”Where are we going?”

 

“Somewhere safe for all of us,” Answered Dan, bracing up against the wall again as the van shook from a change in the road. 

 

Arin nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest, feeling a deep knot in his stomach lap over itself again and again. If this was real- and it certainly fucking felt real- what happened to work? To his apartment? Did he have to just go back to living as if nothing happened? Where could possibly be safe for him?  _ Why _ was it safe, did they kill humans who came in? Arin had never seen anything dead, let alone killed anything. Vampires needed blood, would he have to kill people for it? Maybe he could just drink the juice for the rest of his life. That was an option, maybe? If it was, then this might not be such a bad time. But if not…

 

Arin dropped his head to his knees, shutting his eyes as he wrapped himself up in his thoughts all over again, leaving him a shaken up mess. 

 

“Hey, kid you’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna take care of you, alright? Anytime you need me just let me know,” Danny’s voice grew soft and comforting, and he sat down against the wall next to Arin.

 

“I don’t want to hurt anybody,” Arin whispered, blinking fast to keep himself from crying. 

 

“Hurt- oh, kiddo no no. We don’t hurt anyone,” Danny assured him,”When we drink we never kill or hurt anyone,” 

 

Arin frowned at the floor before looking up at him,”What do you mean?”

 

Dan crossed his legs,”We don’t suck blood from people’s necks like those stupid movies say we do. We have our nails for feeding. When I cut you in the store? That was how we feed. Usually not from the wrist because it can bleed quite a bit quickly, but somewhere. I’ll take you out tonight to get something after we meet people,” 

 

“So it doesn't hurt them?” Arin asked,”Does it taste bad?”

 

Danny laughed lightly,”Nah. That orange juice didn't taste too bad, now did it?”

 

Arin shook his head,”I guess not,”

 

“Yeah, the platelets are the stickier part of drinking it, blood leaves a long aftertaste,” A hum of content from Dan.

 

Arin hummed in reply, leaning his head against the wall. So no hurting people, that was good. Still sketchy, but good.

 

“How many are there?” Arin asked,”Of...of us?”

 

“Thousands,” A softly spoken word that surprised Arin,”Everywhere, anybody. Probably no more than 5,000 in America, but they're everywhere. Small groups like us, big cults for others. And then the vampaneese,” Danny's tone dropped near a snarl at the word.

 

“Vampaneese?”

 

“The movie version of a vampire. The  _ killers _ ,” 

 

Arin watched him worriedly as the van began to slow and turns became more frequent- Arin had a sense they were close to where ever they were going. Danny's entire posture had changed, and he rubbed his thumb against his index finger, scowling at the opposite wall.

 

“How do you-” Arin meant to ask how to tell between the two, but he was cut off.

 

Danny's head snapped to face him, and his eyes were wild under the moonlight,”The vampaneese care for nothing but power and blood. They might be few in number, but they're conniving little bastards,” he spat,”Those people were never meant to be vampires. They're blood is cruel, evil. It taints their entire existence.”

 

“But how can blood just-” Arin interrupted, and immediately regretted it.

 

Danny shot forward, slamming his hand against the cage separating the back of the van from the front. He hovered above Arin, eyes still crazed and unsteady. Arin’s heart still jumped as he came close. Eyes locked onto Arins, Dan closed his fist and stuck himself with his nail. Blood pooled at the cut and then started to run. He lifted his palm to Arin’s lips.

 

“Drink,”

 

Arin hesitated, but leaned forward cautiously and opened his mouth a bit. Danny pushed his palm forward to hurry it up, and Arin jumped back so hard he smacked his head on the cage. He turned to spit, the tart and bitter taste coating his tongue and leaving him struggling not to curse at the man for making him taste.

 

“Bitter,” Dan murmured, watching him spit on the van floor,”Bitter like the truth is. Vampires know their fate is their own, and accept it. They adjust, find a way to live and live happily, on good days,” Danny started, reaching forward to brush Arin's hair away from his face; a surprisingly gentle touch despite Arin's inch backwards,”Vampaneese blood tastes like sugar, sweet to the point of nauseating. It's deceptive and hides how hateful and cruel everything they do is,”

 

“I get it,” Arin cleared his throat, 

 

“Do you?”

 

As Dan spoke the dangerously toned inquiry, the van stopped moving. 

 

Dan sat up off the floor and spun on his heel. As he stalked towards the door, they burst open to the outside air and he jumped out onto the ground, rounding to the side of it.

 

“Come on,” Arin heard him call, and Arin scrambled to his feet to follow into whatever his new life would be.


	3. Chapter 3

The camp the vampires had was actually really nice. There were little pockets of houses and tents scattered along the treeline, in the middle handmade benches for hanging out and talking and whatever they wanted. They had Tv’s, phones, all sorts of regular stuff. It was almost like a strange picnic. A  _ permanent _ picnic. A few people watched him when he first arrived, apparently he was the first new recruit in an incredibly long time. Danny hadn't come back with someone new in many, many years, he was later told. In the distance, the top of a roof was just barely visible. Danny told him it was the great mansion, where the purebloods stayed when they came to visit for council. At the moment, the mansion was empty. It was a solemn conversation to have.

 

“Is anyone there now?”

 

“No,” Danny’s tone hit a gravely pitch as soon as he spoke, as if the very topic made him disgusted,”Most of them were slaughtered by the vampaneese. The mansion stays empty in honor, those who were left fled and hid. No one knows where they are,”

 

“Why would they hide from the vampires? I thought you were like...good guys?” Arin wondered.

 

“Because good blood can curdle,” Danny hissed,”And no one knows until it’s too late,”

 

The conversation died to silence shortly after. Arin wandered beside Danny as they toured the camp. Dan showed him the lanterns, the spells used to make them float near the tree branches and keep the camp lit up. He introduced him to new people, some ghouls, some vampires, all with uniquely intricate stories to tell and faces to see. Some had jet black eyes, even, others a shimmering blue or red. Arin asked about it, but Danny said it was something in the DNA that changed them. Their eye colors can be enhanced or changed based on human life, was the vague explanation. Others had bleach blonde or white hair, which usually changed after they were transformed- just another DNA thing. It changed or it didn’t, not much more. In anycase, Arin felt the feeling building. It crept into his chest and began boiling.

 

_ “Aw! He’s so young, you poor thing! We’re gonna take real good care of you here, hun!” _

 

Arin was okay with meeting new people. He enjoyed small talk in moderation, and he could be the life of the party if he had enough energy in him. Some days here better than others, of course. But, in this case, he knew nothing. Nothing to say, no relateable topics to chat about. What did vampires do? What did they like? He had no clue. He had a feeling that if he relied on the movies for advice he may come off s rude, so he just kept quiet and tried to stay back. The feeling kept growing.

 

_ “Look’s pretty small, has he had anything to eat?” _

 

Small? Arin had never been described that way. Now that he looked around, it seemed that most of the people there stood a few inches above him. Was he small? Had he not changed yet completely? Maybe everyone else grew with age. Or he was freaky looking since he was shorter. Did he look weird? Fuck.

 

_ “The stripe in your hair is pretty cool. Was that there before or after you got stuck?” _

 

He had died it after he lost a bet to Barry about three months ago. He laughed nervously at the question and told them so, but said little else. His throat felt small and cramped, as if breathing could choke him any second now. He wanted to leave, he wanted to go home  _now_.

Where was home?

 

_ “He got fangs yet? Lil’ guy’s just a sapling! How’d you find him so fast?”\ _

 

Poking, prodding, comments. Arin smiled and blushed shyly, trying his best to make a good impression each time. He did do his best to keep it up, but the feeling continued to build. A cold chill ran down his spine while his arms and chest began burning, and he knew it, he knew exactly what was coming. Where was home? Who was he? Is this home now? A dark, dingy hole in the woods with a creepy mansion? Tents for housing? Rats and bugs everywhere? A permanent picnic- permanent camping trip. Ice gripped his heart.

 

His hand stopped in the middle of waving goodbye to someone new. His fingers curled inwards slowly, hand falling to his side once more. His throat felt as though he hadn’t had a drink of water for weeks, dry and parched. He didn’t think it could happen so fast, with all they had talked before hand. But this many people, this situation, it could drive anyone to panic. With Arin’s social anxiety to boot, it was no wonder he couldn’t catch his breath. He tried his best to breathe, slow down his heart, pack pedal a bit to calm, but no use. Tears fell on his cheeks in the next few minutes. Despite his legs shaking, he couldn’t seem to move from his spot, and froze. Danny’s voice was booming in his head suddenly, along with the crickets in the trees, the chatter among vampires. His head was clogged with sounds, static,  _ noise _ he didn’t want to comprehend even if he could. Even his heartbeat seemed to burst out of his eardrums.

 

“Yo, you okay?”

 

Arin’s head spun when he shifted his chin to look up at him, tears streaming down his face, frozen in place as he stared up at Dan numbly.

 

He blacked out for a few seconds, seeing the blur of Dan backing away, mouth moving as if he was speaking. Then, Barry suddenly showed up. In his arms, Arin recognized his hello kitty pj pants. Why Barry had them, he couldn’t figure out in this state.

 

His feet left the ground in the next few moments, and pressure wrapped behind him and under his knees. He was being carried- by  _who_? Barry? Barry was.. half his size at  _best_. How...

 

“Calm, just breathe,” Barry’s voice was in his head, but Arin’s head spun too fast to see him speaking, dizzy,”Listen to my voice, buddy. I’m here,”

 

Fabric brushed past Arin’s head, the slippery feel of a tents-material. Inside, the light from the lanterns dimmed greatly. As soon as the flap to the tent was zipped up, the sound dulled as well. He felt the soft backing of the mattress underneath him after a second or two, and Barry’s hands left him.

 

“Do you want me to touch your hair, buddy? Just nod or shake your head, don’t worry,”

 

Arin gently nodded his head, gripping the bed tightly. He watched Barry lift his hand, reaching up to his hair and gently carding his fingers through it. Arin felt a wave of chills wash over him again, but didn’t mind it so much this time. His head felt less full, he could think again, Barry’s voice left him slowly calming down, feeling air begin to fill his lungs bit by bit.

 

This wasn’t the first panic attack he’d had, not even close. And it wasn’t the first time Barry had helped him either, by now, anytime he stressed his first message sent to Barry for advice or to help him through it. Barry was good at that stuff, he knew how to handle him. Arin had even sunk too low at work, and things similar to this had happened then. He appreciated his patience with him, and Arin tried to keep the issues to a minimum when he could, he usually could calm himself down when he first felt it, step back and breathe and maybe a few tears. This wasn’t the case now, of course, but he could get through this.

 

“It was too much at once, huh buddy? You’re okay… I’m here, I’ll be here for a while to help you get settled. No more excitement til you’re ready. No rush,”

 

When he could finally fill his lungs again, he eased his grip off the sheets and found Barry smiling at him. Arin lay searching his face for a few moments, before he turned to his side and sat up.

 

“Arin- what are you doing? Just lay down for a bit-”

 

Arin could still feel and phantom of a hand around his throat trying to cut off air,”No… I… I have questions I want to ask… I want to-” 

 

As soon as Arin stood up, his body gave out. He hit the floor and blacked out.

\---------------

He heard the voices first, swimming from a dulled out mumbled to clear and crisp articulations a few feet away.

 

“He passed out because he only had a sip of that juice. He needs to eat,” 

 

“Give him time. Unless you want him to fucking panic again, he needs  _ time,” _

 

“Why? He's gonna  _ die _ in time,”

 

“He just lost his humanity. Give him a fucking break,”

 

“I'm not gonna let a new guy choke out before he's even acquainted, not when we have so few people with us already. Who knows when a pureblood will wander off again?”

 

“If you take him to drink in this state-”

 

“Fuck taking him to drink, I'll force it down his throat for all I care,”

 

“Touch him and we will have more than words, Leigh,”

 

“...”

 

Despite feeling dizzy, Arin slowly tilted his head to the side to look at who was speaking. He saw a blurry shape of the guy Danny, and what looked like Barry in front of him. Danny shifted, stared at him. His eyes were a shining red that cut through the blur of Arin's eyes. He made a disdained sound and turned to leave, flinging the curtain brashly behind him. Barry shook his head and walked to Arin’s side, sitting on the bed to talk with him.

 

“I’m sorry about him. He gets bitter with his moods when he hasn’t smoked. I don’t even like dealing with him when he’s like this, so it’s too bad you had to. He’s usually really fun,” Barry’s voice seemed hopeful, even at what seemed like this shitty time,”You okay?”

 

Was he? Arin stared at Barry’s chest, his eyes feeling tired, bones achey. He wanted to sleep again, but thinking of what Danny said, he wondered if he could even wake up again. Did vampires ever sleep really? Or was this some sickness? Maybe the transition? Or hadn’t he already done that…? The mess in Arin’s head seemed unfathomable, leaving him marvelling at it’s wake while still answering questions he shouldn’t need to be asking. Still, he needed to ask. Needed to figure at least a few things out, a little at a time until he had it all. For now, he wanted for sleep but needed to stay in the waking world despite his current hatred towards it. It was hard here, in reality. He wished he could dream again.

 

“What can you do?” Arin’s words were slow and near sloppy, but it came through clear enough.

 

Barry scanned over him,”What do you mean?”

 

“You’re… Ghoul is you, what…. Eurg..” Arin shut his eyes as his stomach growled, nausea creeping up his throat at the thought of what he would have to drink to actually cure the hunger. 

 

“Arin, don’t work yourself up,” Barry chided him, a frown on his face.

 

“ _ What can you do _ ,” Crisp and clearly spoken this time, Arin demanded an answer,”You’re a Ghoul, right? What can you do?”

 

“Arin, really, we can talk about this another time? You’re upset-”

 

“I want to know  _ now _ ,” Arin snapped, pushing the covers off of him,”...Please,”

 

Barry’s eyes moved across his face, clearly unsettled by the question, but wondering if he should answer,”I can do a lot of things,”

 

“Like?”

 

Barry sighed,”Increased strength, telekinesis, telepathy, speed. My eyesight is a little tough, I have contacts for that. My telepathy is… mostly mumbling unless I strain to listen. No blood, no hunger, no… no need for anything human really. Why.. why do you ask,”

 

Arin blinked a few times, looking at Barry’s knee on the bed,”You picked me up…”

 

Barry chuckled,”That I did. You’re awfully light for a guy like me,” Barry grinned softly.

 

Arin sulked, hugging himself,”Cut it out, I’m trying to… to be serious. Figure things out…”

 

“It’ll sort out eventually. Just enjoy life as it comes. Otherwise, you won’t ever get a chance to smell the roses again. You’ll just sit in a pile of dirt and flick the worms off of you,” Barry reminded him, looking at the door distantly,”Life taught me that one a long time ago,”

 

Arin wrung his hands together, beginning to hope for some sort of laughter even despite his sense of dread,”I don’t know anyone here… everyone is watching me,”

 

“Because you’re special, buddy,” Barry smiled and put a hand on his shoulder,”You’re cute and shy and special. They haven’t seen a new vampire, a new  _ friend _ , for close to five hundred years. It’s a special occasion,”

 

Arin blushed at his phrasing,”Did you just call me cute?”

 

“You are cute. So quit moping around, and we can see about getting your strength back?”

 

Arin’s blush faded right there, paling to a shade of white he seemed more than accustomed to lately,”Barry…”

 

“No- Arin, no. Not people, yet, but you are starving and it’s not going to end well. We’ll start small. Can you try for me?” Barry asked,”I’ll keep you safe,”

 

Arin nodded slowly,”How do we start small..?”

 

“Don’t laugh, but there’s quite a few rats running around this place,”

 

Arin grimaced,”You want me to eat off the  _ rats? _ ”

 

“Unless you want me to go get Dan and ship you off with him…”

 

“Ah-no, thank you. Let’s go,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER.  
> (The rat boi is okay and his name is Charles)

“Are you sure I have to?”

 

“This is the bare minimum that I can allow. If you don’t drink, you  _ will _ die,”

 

“I know…”

 

“Hey, I’m here for a reason. Just drink, I wouldn’t lead you wrong,”

 

The rat was warm and limp in Arin’s hands, passed out. He could feel it’s breathing against the palms of his hands, fast and shallow even while it slept. Arin continued running his thumb along it’s fur, surprised by how soft it was. It brought him some comfort, showing it a gentle touch before he hurt it. He didn’t want to. With every part of his being, he didn’t want to. But if what Barry said was true, it was either that or death.

 

“Does it taste bad?” Arin grimaced.

 

“I guess you’ll have to find out, won’t you buddy?” Barry suggested, nudging his hands closer to his face.

 

“Oh, come on-  _ rats _ ? You let him get away with  _ rats _ ?” 

 

Whilst Barry rolled his eyes, Arin’s gaze snapped up to look at who spoke. Danny stalked over to their place beside a tent, on the edge of the clearing. A cigarette smoked from his lips, wafting up into the air. Arin shifted, pulling the little critter closer to his chest as if to hide it from Danny, keep it from harm.

 

“If he wants to start with rats, then you let him,” Barry snapped,”Now go smoke your cancer and leave us be,”

 

Dan snorted,”C’mon, Bar, you never let me get away with rats,” A grin turned his lips.

 

“You also just didn’t want to eat from humans because you  _ thought  _ it would taste ‘icky’, Leigh,”

 

“Oh, quit calling me that would you? You know it makes me nervous,” Dan took a knee next to them, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

 

“Maybe it should. You’re still on my nerves,” Barry glared at him.

 

To Arin’s surprise, Danny shrank a little,”Yeah, yeah. Let me help- gimme the lil guy,”

 

Arin yanked his hands back from Danny when he reached for the rat,”Don’t,” He spat.

 

Danny raised an eyebrow at him,”Really now? Where was that fire when we first met, pumpkin?” Arin scowled at him, and Dan rolled his eyes,”I won’t hurt him. But you can’t drink without your nails, and you have no power right now,”

 

Barry only shrugged when Arin looked to him for advice,”He’s right,”

 

Arin eased the rat over to him, still cautious. Danny took it gently from him, casting a glance up at Arin as he did. 

 

“No worries, kid. Come close, don’t want to waste any of it- he only has so much,” Dan warned him, shifting the creature into his left palm.

 

Arin moved forward, heeding his warning and not wanting to hurt the little thing. Dan pushed the nail of his thumb into the rat’s upper thigh slowly, leaving a little pinprick. Blood pooled at the spot, and Danny pressed down with the pad of his thumb to slow it down.

 

“Drink just like you would from a water bottle or somethin’. Nothin fancy about it. And trust me,” Dan grinned,”You’ll love this,”

 

With that, he lifted the rat to Arin’s lips and moved his thumb. Arin squeezed his eyes shut and drank as best he could. It was- strangely- fantastic. It was warm, it ran down his throat just like a hot chocolate would, with whip cream and peppermint. As he swallowed, he felt it pool in his stomach. The hunger that had been driving him crazy, the nausea, was suddenly fixed. All he wanted was  _ more _ . He’d never imagined wanting something like this, wanting blood more than breath. But he drank greedily, as if the supply would go on forever. 

 

That was, until something hard smacked his forehead and he hit the ground. 

 

“Damn, bleed him out why don’tcha,” 

 

Arin rubbed his head, feeling the fog clear from his eyes and a heat grow in his stomach,”Ow,” He grumbled, feeling the sting of the cut on his temple.

 

When he sat up, he saw Danny grimace at the critter in his hands, setting him down on the ground. Arin watched it, and reached forward to poke at it. It shifted slightly, and began picking up breathing, but it didn’t move more than that. Guilt clawed up to Arin’s throat and lodged itself there.

 

“Is it dead?” Arin whispered.

 

“Not quite but you took a lot from him,” Barry said gently,”It was your first time drinking, Arin-”

 

Arin picked up the little ball of fur into his hands and pulled it close to his chest, wanting very much to cry when he felt the coldness of the skin.

 

“Hey, let's just leave him with some food and he’ll be fine, find some other mouse to eat off of?” Danny suggested, tilting his head at Arin.

 

Arin shook his head firmly,”No,”

 

Barry tried to interject,“Arin, you need to eat-”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Arin hissed, standing up with the rat in his hands,”I’m never drinking again, ever- I’d rather die,”

 

Barry stood up, hoping to stop him from running off,”Arin, please-”

 

Too late. Arin took off into the camp again, towards the tent they had come from originally. He didn’t have enough strength to flit yet, but he still ran as fast as his feet could carry him away from the treeline. 

 

Dan stood to go after him, but Barry grabbed his arm,”Just let him calm down. He’ll come to his senses,”

 

Danny pulled his arm back from his grip, disliking the passive stance Barry was taking. If Arin didn’t drink, he would die without question. He was worried about how much he took from the rat but that poor thing only had so much blood to give in the first place. He only took about two tablespoons but that was still close to half of it’s entire blood supply. Humans could handle quite a bit more from a feeding. Now, he was strung out all over again and might ruin any chance of drinking again tonight. 

 

But, trusting- and partially fearing- Barry, he left it alone. Maybe Arin  _ would _ come to his senses.

 

Or, maybe he wouldn’t.

 

Keeping away from Barry when he smoked was certainly tricky. Barry was everywhere, at any time. He wouldn’t do anything to stop Dan, but that glare was annoying. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, really, smoking couldn’t hurt him permanently- or at least he was pretty sure it wouldn’t- and it was… a fun feeling to have. Something about the burn in his chest made his soul feel warm again, as if he could suddenly really feel again. 

 

The nicotine patches on his arms itched the first few times he used them, but now they felt like they were just another patch of skin. The mix of the cigarettes and the nicotine set his chest on fire, and his stomach pooled with a sickening warmth. It wasn’t always the best, but he revelled in the feeling regardless. At the moment, he was strung out in a tree, knees looped around one branch and elbows holding onto the one adjacent. He shut his eyes and felt the burn of the smoke in his lungs. Exhale, a cold shiver slithered up his skin and his eyes fluttered open again. The cigarette was only half gone, but he held it away from his lips between his fingers. Now was the fun part.

 

At a certain point, nicotine kills, poisons, destroys cells. Dan couldn’t count the times he’d done this, he could only remember how good it felt to sit and let it happen. His body couldn’t develop tumors, cancer was nonexistent for vampires. But, they did start. The poison ran through his blood and he could feel the damage. His body, in reply, fixed it. Small, prickeling swipes along his lungs made his breath catch sometimes, and his veins ran like sludge. Numbness curled at his fingertips, choked his heart from a beat to a minimal throb. It felt as though patches were being sewn into his tissue, while others were torn away and shrivelled up. He was incredulously happy that whatever chemical in his brain kept it from itching like any other scab would, he would have gone crazy long ago if his insides started itching.

 

For now, he relished in the crawling of his organs as they healed his damage. Nothing to do but feel again, for just a few moments. Just a little while and it would be repaired, and he could start again.

 

Sometimes Danny blamed his history with the vampires for his incessant need for this little ritual. At five, he got lost a little too far from home when he wandered out the front door. It was dusk when he had left, and too dark for him to find his way home. Some people called him lucky, because not ten minutes after he left the door did two guys break in the back window and that was the end of his parents and sister. He was crying on the street a block or so down the road as they were being slaughtered. That’s when he met Barry.

 

Danny’s breath hitched on a quiet groan as a particularly sharp pain dug at his chest; his entire body was healing, he could only expect some momentary complications. A breathy chuckle and a grin accompanied the passing pain, and he turned his head on the branch with half- lidded eyes.

 

Barry had brought him home. Well, the camp had been his home for- by Danny’s memory- 992 years. He had seen people come in, people die, wars fought, being killed. He tried his best to remember that life was his to make or break despite his experiences, considering the shit he’d been through. He wanted to help others into the camp, but it turns out that’s awfully hard when nobody ends up being turned. More of the camp had died than had come in, and that was deeply disturbing. Of course, the 70 or so vampires  _ living  _ at the camp were by no means the only ones who belonged to the camp. Others had continued their lives at home, living in apartments and working night shifts or sneaking around in daylight just to make a living. Overall, about 500 something belonged to the camp. 

 

Danny lived in the camp, to keep order and keep things in check if need be. He was a lucky kid, through and through. Lucky to have left, lucky to have been found, lucky to have survived the war, lucky to have made it to where he was now. And yet, the best part of his life was these few moments. Digging, stitching, repaired. Lucky, lucky, lucky.

 

“Leigh,”

 

Danny rolled his eyes, feeling his head spin slightly as he turned to see Barry emerge through the tree line,”You always seem to ruin my hiding spots,”   
  


“Sorry to interrupt your little ritual,” Barry’s tone told Dan he was not at all apologetic,”But Arin ran off. He-”

 

“Big cat’s gone?” Danny tilted his head, 

 

“Big...cat?” Barry stared.

 

“Yeah, he’s all shy ‘n’ shit, and he ate from a rat- Whatever, what’s going on?” Danny asked, getting back on track.

 

Barry hummed,”He wasn’t in the tent when I checked, and I was hoping to keep this discreet, lest we have a panic,” 

 

Danny groaned and pushed forward off the support of the tree and let himself drop to the ground,”Fine. But this kid’s getting on my last nerve, Bar,” The half-gone cigarette he didn’t get a chance to finish was lifted to his lips and he put it out on his tongue before he chewed it up.

 

Barry gawked at him, repulsed,”How do you exist like this?” He grimaced.

 

Danny grinned,”Just lucky, I guess,”

 

Barry rolled his eyes and Dan turned to flit into the trees. It wouldn’t be hard to smell him if he got a scent, so for now he just ran the perimeter to try to pick up any trail. Danny’s good mood diminished quickly. How could this kid avoid doing what he needed to survive? What else could Dan do to convince him that he wasn’t hurting anyone by drinking? The only one getting hurt was Arin. If Arin was gone, the camp would start dying out for hope again. With new people coming in, there was hope that the pure bloods were thriving again. That may be true, or a twisted illusion. Regardless, Arin needed to stay alive. 

 

As chance would have it, Dan damn near ran into Arin sa he circled the camp- he hadn’t gotten far obviously. He stopped short of Arin a few feet and scowled.

 

“What are you doing out here?” Danny called.

 

Arin turned his head and slowed his pace. Dan stalked towards him, more than ready to scare the shit out of the kid for running off alone. As he got closer, he could see How drained Arin looked, his eyes were glazed and he wobbled on his feet. Maybe no scare, but still shouting.

 

“You’re gonna get yourself killed, dumbass,” Dan snapped, reaching out to grab his arm.

 

As soon as he had Arin in his grip, he stopped and looked up at Dan. He seemed more or less unfazed by his grip or scolding, staring blankly.

 

“Er… Big cat?” Dan looked him over warily.

 

Arin’s eyes dipped too low and closed, and his knees buckled under him. Dan caught him with a grunt of surprise, hefting him up in his arms. 

 

“You fucking prick,” Dan hissed angrily, glancing towards the trees where camp was off in the distance.

 

This was the last chance Arin was gonna have before he was out permanently, Dan could feel it in his gut. He needed to do something  _ now _ , but if he found Barry, he wouldn’t let Dan get away with anything. Arin would pass. Turning the other direction, he could just see the tops of buildings from the hill they were on in the city. He needed to go now.

 

“Fuck this,” Dan cursed, and shifted Arin’s weight into his other arm.

 

Dipping down, he picked Arin up in a fireman's carry. He waited and felt Arin’s chest rise and fall. As soon as he felt Arin inhale, he was on his way to the city in a hurried flit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arin woke up when the speed of his movement finally told his brain to be afraid. He stirred slowly and saw the world rush passed him, disappearing in a haze. His stomach was blaringly empty still, and the pain dug into his chest and throat. He looked up and saw a blur of Danny’s face. He tightened his hold on the back of Dan’s shirt as air seemed scarce in his lungs. He dug his nails into Dan’s shoulder as the choked feeling drove him to panic.

 

Abruptly, they stopped moving. Arin could hear cars in the distance, and the low bumping bass of a nightclub. Closer, though, he heard Dan’s hateful curse.

 

“Fucker! Quit scratchin me up,” Dan snarled, glaring at him.

 

Arin pulled his hand away from Dan’s shoulder and felt warmth drip into his palm. He felt sick as he watched the sticky substance run across his skin.

 

“Hold your breath,” Dan told him.

 

“What?” Arin asked, blinking at the blood on his palm.

 

“Do what the fuck you’re told and  _ hold your breath _ ,” Dan growled.

 

Arin hurried to suck in a breath, feeling sheepishly small and quickly forgetting the blood on his hand. The buildings began blurring again, and the speed pressed him further against the curly headed man. Arin squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on keeping his breath. His entire body felt weak and slow, and the flit left him feeling sick to boot. He hadn’t had enough blood apparently, but he couldn’t drink, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to die either but he didn’t know what to do. 

 

The movement slowed again and stopped, and Arin was faced with dark bricks and the foul smell of a dumpster up against the wall. An alley in the city, no doubt. Arin had a bad feeling in his stomach, besides hunger. Dan dropped him to his feet but Arin just sank down the wall to sit. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Dan started towards the darkened street- the lamp above them had gone out and left the street dark- and Arin watched him with worry. His shirt was stained with blood running from his shoulder. Arin grimaced.

 

“Fuck- I’m so sor-” His voice was raspy, but it didn’t matter because Dan whipped around and interrupted.

 

“Shut up. Sit still and be quiet. I’ll be back,”

 

Arin didn’t dare object, and even if he was dumb enough to try he didn’t think he had the energy. His eyelids were heavy and his throat felt raw. Talking was last resort right now, same with moving. He was screwed. Every move of his body was screeching painful. He’d eaten little to nothing for almost five days, and that didn’t even provide him with the right nutrients, considering his  new ‘lifestyle’. He’d seen his weight drop like a rock since that night, almost 13 pounds down the drain. He thought starving took longer to kill, he could have sworn it was something like 2 weeks. 3, maybe? He didn’t know. He knew water was 3 days and you’re dead- was water replaced by blood? No, that wouldn’t make sense. 

 

There was a sound from down the street, a cry of some sort. Arin cringed, biting his lip and breathing heavy. Not good, that sounded not good at all. Dan appeared in the entry of the alley in the next few moments, a body hung in his arms. Arin shut his eyes, a grimace on his face. He hated this, so much.

 

“He’s asleep, and fine. I’m not dealing with anymore arguments,” Danny told him bluntly, laying the body down in front of Arin,”Drink,”

 

Arin shook his head,”I can’t…” His throat burned,”I won’t,”

 

Dan glared at him,”You’re gonna  _ die _ , you fucking numbskull,”

 

“ _ Maybe I should _ !” Arin shouted, and regretted the raw scraping from his throat afterwards.

 

Dan shook his head,”Fine,”

 

Arin’s breathing was still laboured, and he looked at Dan through half-lidded eyes to see what he was doing. Dan knelt beside the body and dug his nail into his shin. Blood pooled quickly, and Dan leaned down to drink. Arin’s head nodded forward as sleep lulled him to unconsciousness, fighting it desperately. His eyes closed, and for a moment he drifted to dreams.

 

He was gone until Dan grabbed his chin and shook him. Arin jumped to the present again, and Danny was in his face, blood running down his chin. He leaned forward, and Arin felt the warmth of the blood on his lips. Arin jerked his head back, and his muscles ached in reply, but Danny pressed forward and held his face to Arin’s regardless. Arin wondered who the fuck he thought he was to kiss him for a few seconds, straining to squirm away from him. His thoughts about boundaries died when the thick warmth of blood was pushed into his mouth. He wanted to gag and spit it out, but he was in a daze almost instantly as he tasted it again.

 

Danny pulled his head back and immediately covered his mouth with his hand, forcing his head back against the wall,”Swallow, Arin.”

 

He struggled breathing through his nose, and Arin hated himself for obeying. It ran down his throat, which felt almost instantaneously better. Dan cautiously pulled his hand from Arin’s mouth, eyeing him warily. Arin wanted to hate himself for drinking, and for the way it made him feel. But at the moment, his brain cut all those thoughts short and he just wanted more. When he tried to move for it, his body still screamed in protest and he slumped back on the wall, looking to Danny helplessly. Blood still dripping off his chin, Dan knew what he wanted and a hesitant look crossed his face.

 

Even so, he lowered his head to the body again and sucked in more of what he could, closing the wound with his thumb once more. Again he grabbed Arin’s chin to keep him still from bobbing around, and pushed the blood onto his tongue. Arin needed no encouragement this time, and swallowed immediately. Arin lifted a hand -despite the pain- towards the body.

 

Dan dragged it towards him, lifting the cut on his leg up to Arin’s access. He sloppily managed to cover the wound and drink on his own.

 

Danny watched him with relief, knowing that once Arin got a good first drink in, he could control himself better and he wouldn’t be as afraid. Once the hunger took over, chances of drinking too much were dangerous, which is why the rat was such an unlucky fellow. But Danny was lenient with this meal, knowing he could have a cup or two more before they put this guy out of commission. And by then, Arin would have plenty in his gut.

 

At the cut off, Dan tugged the appendage out of Arin’s hands and pushed him back towards the wall for support. Arin’s eyes jumped open when he felt the meal being taken, moving from the cut to Danny’s face. Dan froze upon seeing his gaze.

 

A shining white iris stared at him, with black rimming separating it from the cornea. His pupils dilated to adjust to the light for a moment, then he blinked. When he opened his eyes again, the white was gone, replaced by the deep brown Danny had originally met him with. Danny was left speechless, while Arin stared at him sleepily.

 

“Dan…?” He mumbled, swaying as he tried to focus on Danny’s face.

 

Dan shook his head, face twisted in concern as he tried to clear away his thoughts,”Nothing. Can you walk?”

 

“Give… give me a minute?” Arin asked quietly, expression clearly showing pain.

 

Dan stared at him, watching his eyes as if they would change again,”Yeah… Yeah fine,”

 

Danny stood up and watched the cut on his shin to make sure Arin’s spit had healed it alright. Seeing the scab beginning to flake off already, he picked up the guy and slung him over his shoulder to go put him somewhere safe to wake up. He turned before he left the alley.

 

“Arin,” He started, pulling the man’s attention up from the concrete,”Tell anyone about those first two hits and I’ll personally bleed you dry,”

 

Arin, to his surprise, gave a sleepy sort of grin,”Barry wouldn’t let you,”

 

Dan stared him down for a moment before turning away to hide a smile turning the corners of his lips. He flitted off to find a spot to ditch the guy.


End file.
